Love is sweeter the second time around chapter
by dementedducky
Summary: back home in England


*After a long flight they finally land in England and say goodbye to the mum and little boy who both give Ste and Brendan a massive hug and one last thank you before moving on. It's 2am so the boys grab a taxi, head home and quietly creep into the house. There's not a lot of room with the kids in their dads bed with Cheryl cuddling them both and Declan and Paddy in the kids bed so Ste and Brendan decide that instead of only one of them having the sofa they'd both sleep cuddled on the floor. After all they did only have one spare blanket.*

*Morning arrives and Ste and Brendan hear the kids wake up Cheryl and the boys by shouting DADDY AND DADDY WILL BE HERE SOON! Little did they know that both daddies where already in the living room ready and waiting to surprise them. They heard the footsteps approaching and Brendan and Ste quickly hid behind the wall (with the blanket thrown behind the sofa)*

"BOO!" Brendan and Ste simultaneously yell when Leah and Lucas run out. They both jump and scream before running in for hugs.

"DADDY'S HERE! WAKE UP EVERYONE!" Leah yells excitedly her cheeks flushing with excitement

"DADDY'S HERE, DADDY'S HERE!" Lucas choruses

Moments later Cheryl runs out with her gown wrapped around her little miss sunshine pyjamas followed by Declan and Paddy who are confused and tired. They stand their rubbing their eyes and scratching their heads and it takes them a moment to realise. Brendan hands Leah over to Ste who's already holding Lucas and bends down.

"Ain't ya got a hug for ya ol' Da?"

Paddy runs in first and hugs him tight. Declan ambles over still half asleep but hugs his dad nice and tight all the same.

"Come on Chez you're turn you can give ya big brother a hug can't ya?"

"Course I can ya soppy thing but I thought you're flight was tonight?"

"Nope we told you wrong so we could surprise you"

"But daddy Brendan we had things to do but it's a secret and we can't do it with you and daddy here!" Leah says practically shoving them back out the house.

"Now, now Leah we'll sort that out soon, let's all have breakfast first and then daddy and daddy can clear off for a bit"

"Charming" Ste says grinning "We just get back this morning and the first thing you do is kick us back out"

"Sorry Ste love, it's all Leah and Lucas have been talking about since day 1" Cheryl says as she pours cereal all around.

"Alright me and Bren will eat up and go see the bakery OK?" Ste says chucking the kids chins.

*Later on and the boys are in the bakery still trying to sort out a name after changing their minds with the old one*

"Should we combine our names like the lifeguards suggested?" Ste asks

"We could do. After all it is both of ours"

"So what would we call it?"

"Didn't one of the lads suggest some things?"

"Yeah one was Breaven but I don't like that what was the other one?"

"St….Stendan's!" Brendan says remembering

"Stendan's bakery. It does have a nice ring to it"

"We'd best sort out an open date and leaflets and posters and menu"

"Yeah we've got a lot to do. We could always design the poster now?"

"Can't laptop is back home"

"Well let's go into town and look for paper for rough designs and then we can look for more things to go inside our wonderful bakery" Ste says pulling Brendan out the door.

They spend hours aimlessly wandering around town getting some stuff they need including a nice big frame. Brendan wants to have a massive photo f his entire family up in the bakery.

*When they eventually go home they're attacked by confetti poppers and there's a sign with welcome home Daddies printed onto it with the kids and Cheryl's handprint on it.*

"Welcome home!" everyone shouts. Lucas steps forward from behind Leah very slowly and carefully carrying a cake with a whole mesh of decorations. It's clear the kids couldn't decide what to decorate with and so they comprised by throwing everything on top but it looks yummy nevertheless.

"Aww you lot this is so sweet of you all" Brendan says putting down the shopping.

Ste stands there silently moment and then quietly utters the words he thought he'd never say. "My family" Everyone has a group hug, making sure that the cake has been put onto the table for safety so as not to get hugged to mush.

Cheryl looks a bit anxious throughout the night but it's only the things a brother would notice. The way she jiggles her leg and bites her lip are telltale signs that she's anxious. Once everyone's had party food and cake and a bit of a rest the kids head to bed leaving Ste, Brendan and Cheryl to have a bit of a private chat.

"So what you anxious about sis?" Brendan says giving an all knowing look. Cheryl knows there's no point trying to lie about it so she gets straight to it.

"It's Eileen"

"Is she ok?"

"She's fine Bren, don't panic…it's…she.."

"What is it?" Ste says trying to encourage her.

"She refuses to take the boys back. Paddy and Declan had a big row with her whilst you were away and she said she didn't want them coming home because they were infected and well she said a lot of nasty homophobic things, which only made your boys madder at her so they told her they wouldn't go back even if she paid them to"

There's silence in the tiny house but it's Ste who's first to break it.

"Just means we'll have to bunk up"

"You don't mind?" Brendan asks

"Mind? Brendan they're your boys and by definition of our marriage they're our boys. In fact this is perfect. You've bonded with my kids and they've all bonded so why not have Declan and Paddy living here full time? They've got a lot in common have our kids"

"They have?" Cheryl says

"Yeah, their mams wants nothing to do with them" Ste says telling her the story about how Amy dumped the kids for another man.

"That's so sad. Thank god they've all got you two though" Cheryl says giving them a hug. "Well I've gotta go bed now boys got a lot of packing to do before I head back to Ireland tomorrow."

"Thanks for everything Cheryl"

"No problem sweetheart but before I go I want holiday details"

"Ok but first I've got to do something" Brendan says as he bids her goodnight.

*The next morning, after breakfast, Brendan grabs his camera and stand and gets everyone in position for a few photos*

"Why are we doing this Da?" Paddy asks

"This is my family right? Well I want everyone who comes into the bakery to know it" Brendan says clicking the camera again. He has it on a timer so that he can get into the photos too. After taking a good 50 or so photos (some blurred, some with closed eyes and in one an attractive shot of Lucas sneezing and wiping his nose on his sleeves) everyone helps Cheryl to pack her last few bits and Brendan and Ste give her the presents they got her from Australia before they wave her off in a taxi (She insisted it would be easier than trying to load everyone and everything into Brendan's car.

Brendan and Ste take the kids back into house and try to figure out the sleeping arrangements permanently. For now it looks like the little ones will have to cuddle up with Ste and Brendan as their really is no where else and Ste and Brendan can't sleep on the floor every night.

"There's only one solution to this you know Steven?"

"There is?"

"We'll have to move out, find somewhere bigger and forever, just think we can have such a gorgeous house for all the family with everyone having a room of their own"

"That'll be perfect but surely after the wedding, honeymoon and the opening of the bakery looming then surely we can't afford a big posh house?"

"I've still got some savings tucked away but if we really need more I'll get a loan"

"Keep your savings Bren, why don't we both just go straight in for a joint loan? It's about time I helped pay for something, you do so much for us already, plus it'll be as much mine as it is yours I mean you did take me and my two kids on without even knowing that it would end up like this. Without us you and your boys could live here easily"

"Without you then I never would've got married and the kids would still be miserable with their ma"

"And without you I'd be broke, dead or in jail without my kids or possibly all of it. You're the best thing I ever had" Ste says sleepily.

"And you're mine" Brendan says with a yawn. With Leah and Lucas asleep on their chests the boys find a way to cuddle up together and fall asleep, squashed but comfortable none the least.


End file.
